Safe Haven Marissa & Jax Teller
by HeavenLeighSOA
Summary: What happens when you leave a life behind but when you need it the most you must return and get over it. Will you be accepted back or will they reject you just like you rejected them.


Marissa was glad to be back in Lawrence, it was still weird seeing the town she had left behind but it was nice. Besides she really did enjoy being closer to her youngest nephew. She knocked lightly on the door to Jax's house before letting herself in, she was glad to see her nephew and brother again; it really had been far too long. Even if Jax was still being pissy towards her. Marissa looked around, smiling as she found Abel building a tower of blocks in the living room. "Hey kiddo, where's daddy?" She asked softly, kissing his forehead as he pointed towards the kitchen. Marissa smiled, before she got off her knees and wandered to the kitchen. "Hey, you wanted to see me?" Marissa asked, leaning her body against the door frame as she watched her older brother make himself a coffee.

Jax was glad to have his baby sister home, they had been through everything together but one thing he didn't like is that he was unsure of her motives for being home. Marissa and Jax had gotten into a pretty big fight six years ago when she left for New York, and he knew Lawrence was the last place she ever wanted to end up again, so now that she was here and staying for good he was curious as to why. "Yeah, have a seat." Jax said softly as he grabbed his black coffee with lots of sugar and took a seat at the kitchen table. "So you like being home?" Jax asked, stirring some sugar into his coffee.

Marissa raised her eyebrow at her older brother but decided to humour him instead so she pushed herself off the wall and wandered towards the chair taking a seat. "Yeah, it's nice." Marissa shrugged, not understand fully where this was going. Marissa knew she made Lawrence, and the Sons seem like terrible things in her life and they were something she swore never to go back to but things changed and people changed. Was that such a bad thing? To want her family again? "We both know you don't really care, so let's cut the big brother, little sister bullshit. Just say what's on your mind." Marissa stated plainly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jax looked stunned; his little sister sure had grown up, she knew how to handle herself a little better which was always nice but he still didn't enjoy being talked to that way, especially not by his little sister. "You want to simmer down a little, talk to me like an adult?" Jax said, keeping his eyes on Marissa as he took a sip of his coffee. "I just want to know what changed your mind. I mean you were dead set against this town, against this family. It's like we were the spawns of Satan himself." Jax said harshly, remembering the fight he endured with his little sister six years prior to this day. He wanted to know what changed so much that she was now okay with Lawrence and the people in it.

"It's not really any of your concern now is it?" Marissa asked in disbelief. She didn't need to report every little thing to Jax, and she wasn't planning on it. Jax didn't need to know why she was back all he needed to know was that his sister was home, and was here. That was all, no more no less. I mean she could have fed the same bullshit to Juice if she wanted but she already felt bad for lying to Juice about why she was home. It wasn't anyone's business but her own.

"Actually it is. Because you see that boy in the other room, If there were someone or something you were running from in New York, well then it would be nice to know before I let my son be alone with you." Jax said as he raised his eyebrow. Something had to have spooked Marissa in New York, which was the only way he could see her coming home. She made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with the Teller name, and she made it clear she was done with this family so why now? Why would Marissa come back to Lawrence after six years of a break? It didn't make sense to Jax, and all he was asking was for his sister to be honest with him. It's all Jax really wanted anyways.

Marissa bit on her lip. That wasn't fair. She hated spending time with her brother because the truth always came out, and Jax could read Marissa like a god damn book, it was embarrassing. "Look don't worry about it okay, nothing will happen. Everything I left in New York is going to stay in New York. Please don't keep Abel away from me." Marissa said pleading with her brother, she knew that her brother was only looking out for what was in the best interest of Abel but she didn't want to be kept away from her nephew, she loved him far too much to be in the same town with him and not be able to see him. That would be too painful.

Jax shook his head. He knew it, something had happened in New York that sent Marissa packing, it had to be something bad because he knew his sister, and she would never ask for help if she didn't really need it. If there was one thing Jax was sure of, it was that Marissa knew how to take care of herself. "What'd you do?" Jax asked, looking his sister dead in the eye. He wanted the truth, all of it. There couldn't be any bullshit half-truths, Jax needed to know everything, and fast.

Marissa glared at Jax, knowing there was no way of getting out of this one. Marissa needed to be honest with Jax and tell him everything or someone else could get hurt, and that's the last thing she ever wanted. "My roommate was dating this guy Austin. He was involved with some pretty heavy shit up in New York, they are kind of like you guys… just more into the killing and drugs." Marissa started off, shrugging as she played with her family ring. "I don't know everything that happened, I just now that one night I get off work pretty late, and I'm just about to have a shower when my door gets kicked in. I cracked the bedroom door open a little bit just so I could see what was going down. Austin and my roommate came inside the apartment with three other guys. They started fighting about drugs and shit, and the next thing I know Austin is blowing Jade's head off clean with a .45. I panicked, snuck out the emergency exit." Marissa said softly, finally meeting her brother's eyes. "I didn't think anyone saw me, or shit like that until I got a call from Austin. The second I saw his number I dumped the phone and got the next flight home."

Jax rubbed his temples, thinking over everything his sister had just told him. She came home because she was scared, and because she knew nothing would happen to her there. On one hand Jax was glad she came home, it showed she felt safe here, and on the other he was angry that she brought this shit back with her. "We'll figure it out. No one will touch you. But I have to bring this to the table, in case this Austin guy comes looking for you in Lawrence. Just stay put, lay low and it'll blow over." Jax said softly to his sister. "Go play with Abel, have fun with him for the day. I have to head over to TM." Jax said, wondering how to go about this all.


End file.
